Approximately half of first degree relatives of schizophrenic patients and 90% of schizophrenic patients have a deficit in p50 auditory sensory gating. In this study we are examining the effect of 6.0 Mg of oral nicotine gum vs placebo in nonsmoking first degree relatives of schizophrenic patients.